


Micah getting gang banged

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: Micah gets captured by some bounty hunters and subs in a threesome with a Pinkerton and a bounty hunter leader
Relationships: Micah Bell/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Micah getting gang banged

"Micah. Come here son will you?" Dutch yells out to Micah to get his attention.   
"Yes boss?"  
"Will you go out scouting for any O'driscolls or Pinkertons or any law that are around here. I wanna make sure we aren't being followed after we got back from guama."  
"Of course boss."  
"Thank you son."

He struts off over to baylock. He mounts baylock and pats his and he sets off. He comes up to a train passing and stops. When the train goes there around 5 bounty hunters. They all start charging towards him.  
"Go get 'im boys. He's got a hefty price on his head."  
"What the fu-."   
The bounty hunters all throw their lasso at him. He can't dodge them all and get taken down by 3 of the ropes. He falls to the ground with a loud grunt, Baylock bolting off. He's on the ground.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are. I can kill you all in a heartbeat. You think you can get away with this." Micah says before he's hog tied and put on the leaders horse. He's yelling insults all the way there. 

"Listen here. If you don't shut the fuck up and stop being a little brat I'm gonna fuck it out of you."  
"As if you'll do anything. I bet you're small."  
The leader looks at him and motions for the second in command to come over and looks at them. He says something to them and after a few moments the second in command goes away and takes the rest of the gang with them. Much starts panicking. "I've fucked up now." Micah thinks to himself. 

"Where are they going. Tell me!" Micah commands.   
"Oh don't worry you little brat. It's just you and I and another friend."

Micah yells out another insult and the leader knocks him out. He wakes up slumped over in a room he's never been before. Then agent milton walks up. 

"Hello Micah Bell. I have a proposition for you. You join us and we'll pay you twice as much as you get from robbing a simple bank or stagecoach."  
Micah sits up properly and spits in his face. Micah grins and proclaims   
"That's what I think of your proposition. You fuckhead!"

Milton wipes the spit off and speaks once more.   
"Shame. We could of made you so much money. Boys!" 

The leader of the bounty hunters and a pinkerton walks in and stands behind micah. The leader resting his hands on Micah's shoulder and the other taking Micah's hat.

"I think it's time we teach him a lesson. If you change your mind you just tell me. Treat him well boys."

"Course." The leader says. "Yes boss." The Pinkerton says. 

Milton leaves and the leader walks in front of micah. "You gonna be a good boy or a brat."  
Micah goes to spit again be the leader covers his mouth. "Ah ah ah." He tuts. "That won't work on me. I guess you're gonna be a brat. Hey Steve get the lube. And cut him away from the chair. Keep the binds on though. Don't need him fighting."

"Of course David."

"Wh-whats the lube for?"

"Well. I'm gonna fuck the brat out of you. You'll be a good boy after."

The chair binds are cut and he's pushed onto the ground. David (the bounty leader) undoes his zipper and pulls micah up to his crotch level by his hair. Micah looks up at him. His blood starts going down making his cock fill out and become rock hard. David notices and pushes a boot against his bulge 

"You're liking this aren't you. You slut. You want me to fuck your mouth. Steves gonna fuck you and we're gonna switch filling you up with our cum. You filthy whore!"  
Micah moans in response. David takes his half hard cock and slaps against Micahs cheek. He pushes his thumb into micahs mouth and opens his mouth up. He slips his cock into micahs mouth. 

"Mmm. Yeah. You like sucking my cock don'tcha. Yeah. Get it nice and wet. Steve. Pull his pants down. He's goin' on his hands and knees like a good boy."

Micah is pushed down onto his hands and knees. His pants are pulled down and his hard cock is leaking precum onto the floor beneath him. He looks up at David. He's panting and his mouth is open slightly. His eyes are half closed and there's lust in his eyes. "Why am I liking this. Why am I so hard. Do I like being treated like a bitch???" Micah thinks to himself.

"Hey Steve. I think our little pet is liking this a little bit too much. Get the lube ready for our little bitch." 

Micah hears Steve lube his cock up. Then he can feel the top press against his entrance. He moans as Steve pushes in slowly. Sure Micah has fingered himself a couple times but it he always pussied out right before he got to his prostate. Steve pushes in slowly and groans. He thrusts hard and fast into Micah. Micah's mouth falls open to let many moans spill out. Steve hits his prostate and Micah shout out. His shout transforms into a loud, full of pleasure moan.   
"Looks like you've hit his sweet spot. Alright pet. Open up." David says as he pushes his cock into Micah's hot and wet mouth. Micah moans around Davids cock. In response David bucks his hips forward, making Micah groan.

Steve doesn't stop the pace he's set. Micah can feel the unmistakable coil of his oncoming orgasm tightening inside of his lower stomach. He pulls off Davids cock and whines. Suddenly Steve delivers the final thrust into his prostate that sends him over the edge. His body shakes and his cock jolts. The sticky liquid coming out in panicking squirter all over the floor and some landing on David's shoe and Micah's chest. Steve doesn't give micah time to recover and just keeps going. The pleasure inside micah has now become uncomfortableness. Steve keeps going until his hips become stationary and micah can feel the hot cum coursing into his entrance. David kneels down and scoops up micahs cum and puts it in micahs mouth, making him swallow his own cum. The act of degradation makes micahs cock peak up again. 

Steve pulls out and licks up the cum flowing out of him. He goes over, the cum still inside his mouth and tongue kisses micah passing the cum into his mouth. He hold micahs jaw shut and wait until micah has swallowed it all. Micah opens his mouth and David instantly puts his cock back into his mouth. He holds micahs head still and he throat fucks micahs. When he cums he pulls away and cums in his mouth. 

"Don't swallow this lot. Good boy. Steve come here. Spit it into your hand and jack us off."

Micah does as he's told and they stand together. Their cocks next to each other. Micah puts his cum and spit covered hand around both their cocks and jacks them off. Precums forms at both of their tips so micah leans forward and lick the drops off their tips. Both men groan. Steve buries his hands in micahs shoulder length, dirty blond, greasy hair. Micah keeps going until they both cum on his face. Pearl white streaks of hot cum splatter on his face and in his hair and mouth. Steve leans down and lucks the cum off and kisses david who then kisses micah passing the cum and Steve spit to micah who Swallows it all. 

Steve pulls micahs up and pushes his cocks into micahs mouth. Micah sucks to the best of his ability. He revels in the salty taste. He's changed from finding being with a man to being addicted to it. Steve hips stutter and more hot cum flows into his mouth. 

"Let it dribble out slut!"

Micah does as he's told as always and let the cum dribble from his lips onto the wooden floor. Both of the men unseathe their knives and cut micahs shirt off. They stand over him and jack off making their cum go all over him. Once they've finished Steve calls milton in. Milton looks at micah with disgust. 

"You ready to join now."  
Micahs breathing is deep but he answers anyway.

"...sure. as long as I get to do that more often."

"Sure. I will arange that. I'll talk to you later. David. Take him to the bath."  
"Of course."

David cuts off the binds and takes him to the bath and helps him bathe. 

"You can sleep here for tonight. Alright? "  
".......thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My tumblr writing account is @thekingofgoatswrites.


End file.
